


cutest Jedi in the Resistance

by tribbletrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Lesbian Rey, my poor gay babies have no idea how to flirt, this fic is VERY SHORT and VERY FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava is one of the worst flirters in the galaxy, but that doesn't stop her from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cutest Jedi in the Resistance

“Hey.” Rey felt a tap on her shoulder- it was Jessika. “Good luck saving the galaxy and all.”

“Thanks,” Rey smiled, her face going warm. (Was she blushing? She hoped not.) “I’ll need it.”

“Pssh, you’ll do fine. You’re the best Jedi in the Resistance.”

“Yes, because Master Skywalker definitely isn’t in the Resistance or anything,” Rey countered.

Jessika dismissed this with a flippant wave of her hand. “Cutest Jedi in the Resistance, we’ll go with that. Anyways, my point is, kick Kylo Ren in the ass for me.”

Rey smirked. “Not a problem.”

They stood there for a moment, Rey grinning widely, Jessika bouncing animatedly on the balls of her feet, neither paying any mind to the various Resistance personnel speeding past them. Jessika broke their silence at last by loudly clearing her throat.

“Um. Not to be presumptuous or anything, but, um, could I maybe...” She touched a hand to her temple. “Oh, god, this is not going as planned... Okay. Starting over.” She looked Rey dead in the eye. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.”

Jessika’s face fell. She began to mutter a mortified apology, but Rey cut her off.

“No, I didn’t mean, I- yeah,” she stammered. “You can kiss me.”

Jessika breathed a sigh of relief, then leaned in for the kiss.

It was, in a word, awkward. Rey had never kissed anyone before, and by the looks of it, Jessika hadn’t either. Their noses collided before their lips did, and Rey had to angle her head so their faces fit together properly. Rey figured there was something she was supposed to be doing with her tongue, but she hadn’t any idea what, so she kept it to herself. After a moment, they broke apart.

“That was a lot smoother in my head,” Jessika mumbled. “Sorry.”

“That’s all right. We can always practice.” Suddenly, Jessika was the one who was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> rey thinks she's so smooth and tbh jessika is so smitten she does too. also you can thank the r*ylo fandom for this fic bc they managed to piss me off so much i wrote this out of spite.


End file.
